


So there's this girl

by sourpeachblood



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other, Unrequited Crush, i dont know what im doing, random vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpeachblood/pseuds/sourpeachblood
Summary: A weird vent/s about a girl I work with who I have a hopelessly lame crush on. Fair warning I'm an incredibly amateur writer so this isn't anything great, just some edited thoughts :)





	So there's this girl

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing and I especially have no idea how AO3 works so, sorry!

god, does she know how much I've been thinking about her the past couple days

or I guess it's been a week

does my energy reverberate off her like a bat using echolocation to find pray

does she think about me as much as I think about her on that day

I'm driving myself crazy trying not to come off as obsessively crazy

trying not to overthink and predict every conversation for perfection

am I just setting myself up for failure

does she even like me

or were those smiles disingenuous just edging me on to crack myself open in front of her

to use later, to make fun of me

but god, _that smile that laugh those words_

the kind of listening that leads to genuine curiosity 

nobody my age listens like that

and she knows exactly what I'm going through because she lives through it too

in some way I don't think I ever want to see her again if it's not alone

having someone else there somehow makes the experience weird

god, I crave _her_

I know we could probably be fine being really good friends and I should just settle for that

but I'm selfish

and I want to feel her skin when I give her a hug

I want to feel what it's like to move around in a space with her

like I could be an adult with her

like I could prove I can carry the weight off someone's shoulders 

and clean up the messes I make

or prove that I can take care of her space

I'd like to show her the things it'll take to make her believe she can relax around me

I'd like have her hear how her laugh can light up the room

and see that the little squint of her eyes doesn't beat the sparkle in them

I want her to understand the way I want her

god, is that crazy?


End file.
